


Fractured Colours

by pushkin666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, hookerfic, pre-John/Rodney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago <a href="http://amnesiajane.livejournal.com/">amnesiajane</a> requested Hooker AU with Rodney as a hooker. This is not the full story, which is longer that this and not yet finished, but this is a taster.</p><p>Rodney has to leave academia, well what's an astrophysicist to do in that kind of situation but become a hooker!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured Colours

The first time is easier than expected. 

For the first few moments he thinks about numbers, the beauty of space and theoretical wormholes but it doesn't last, the pure physicality of the act bringing him back. The gravel against his knees, bricks against his back and a stranger's cock filling his mouth. The taste of latex is distasteful and Rodney makes a mental note to buy flavoured condoms. 

It’s soon over; he's always been good at using his mouth and the hands in his hair grip tighter, the cock fucking his mouth until the man comes with a satisfied grunt.


End file.
